First kiss
by itriedsohard
Summary: Kurt is with his friends at the party when he sees his crush.


Kurt Hummel was at a party whit his friends from glee club. They were all invited, it was Quinn's 18th birthday. Of course party was big, Quinn is a cheerleader after all. There was a lot of alcohol and almost everybody was drinking. Kurt decided that he would be designated driver because he and alcohol were two different worlds, so he was drinking coke.

He stood alone beside the wall. The slow song was playing and he was the only one of his friends who didn't have a pair. Kurt was swaying in the rhythm of the music when he felt someone's hands wrapping themselves around his hips. To say that he was scared was understatement. It was petrifying being gay in Ohio, you needed to be constantly on the lookout. His first though was that his bullies from school came to torment him. But when nothing happened he gathered enough strength to face whoever was holding him. When he turned around he found himself eye to eye whit Blaine Anderson. Kurt relaxed a little bit because he knew that Blaine is gay too. But he didn't know why were Blaine's hands curled up around his hips. Kurt knew Blaine from school, Blaine was his crush and Quinn's adopted brother. They had talked to each other in school on one ocassion and that was when they were paired for some English assignment.

Kurt didn't miss how Blaine's tight red jeans and black v-neck T-shirt hugged his body. But what mesmerized Kurt was Blaine's brown hair that was always geald was now free and his curls were everywhere. His hair looked so fluffy, and Kurt wanted to touch it so bad.

Blaine was his crush ever since he helped him clean up from slushy that jogs trew at him. When Blaine took his hand to help him to the bathroom he felt electricity ruining through his entire body. Sometimes in school their eyes would met, only for a second or two but that was enough for Kurt. Even though he knew that someone like Blaine woud never fall for him it was still better then being in love whit straight guy.

"Um.. Hey Blaine. What are you doing?" Kurt asked still shocked from the phisical contact and closeness. He quest that Blain was a little drunk, he saw him drinking. Not that he was looking.

"I am dancing, silly. What does it look like?" He sad it in Kurt's ear and that made Kurt shiver. Blaine hands were still wrapped around Kurts hips and he was pulling him closer and closer.

Suddenly Blaine pulled away and leaned on the wall. Kurt was still in awe from all what had happened but when he saw that Blaine was pail and was looking sick he immediately put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and started pulling him tovards the door.

"Let's get you out on the air. Come on"

Blaine did not say anything he just put his hand on Kurt's weist. When they got outside Blaine set on the bench that was on their front porch.

After a couple of minutes passed Blaine was looking better.

"How are you filing? Do you want to throw up?" Kurt asked uncertain of what to do next.

Blaine, who was all along looking in front of him nowhere in particular, turred his head and now was facing Kurt. "No, I am fine. Kiss me Kurt" mumbled Blaine, now waiting for the kiss.

Kurts eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"I don't want to kiss you while you are drunk," Of courts Kurt wanted to kiss him, he often dreamed of it but Blaine was drunk and that was probably the reason he wanted to kiss him.

"Why don't you want to kiss me? Kiss me."

"Blaine, I told you already. And why do you want me to kiss you anywhy? You can go inside and find somebody else."

Blaine just leaned in and kissed him. It was quick pack, his lips only glanced over Kurt's. When Blaine pulled back Kurt instanly missed the warmth of other ones lips on his. That was his first kiss, it was whit a perfect guy that he was more than attracted to.

"Kiss me Kurt."

"You all ready did that" Kurt said trying to calm himself, he was a little shocked, he wasn't expecting that that would happen to him. And then Blaine kissed him again. He felt Blaine's tong on his lips but when he heard noise of the door opening he puld away. Some four guys that Kurt knew were Blaine's friends but didn't know their names, came out on the porch. Kurt stood up.

"Hey Blainie are you okey" tall blond guy asked as he lunch himself in Blaine's lap. Kurt felt jealous but he took that as opportunity and went inside.

He set on the cauch and was thinking of Blaine and his first and second kiss. Yeah it was just a pack on the lips but it still counts, right? He was wondering if maybe Blaine felt the same about him.

Not long after, Blaine and his friends came inside. All of them went up the stairs presumably to Blaine's room, taking almost empty bottle whit them.

After couple minutes Blaine and his blonde friend came dawn the stairs. Kurt didn't saw them at first, but when he did it didn't go unnoticed to Kurt that they were holding hands.

They danced really close to each other and Kurt's heart broke a little. He now knew that Blaine had only kissed him because his was only one there. Who was he kidding thinking that maybe Blaine felt the same about him. He didn't want to watch anymore so he sceand the room and found his friends dancing on the different side of the room. Even though he didn't fell dancing he did, he wanted to forget everything that had happened. He didn't want to think about Blaine or how much he liked him. So he went to his friends and started dancing whit them. He put on his best fake smile not for his friends, they were drunk and wouldnt notice that he was sad, but for himself. Kurt missed the why Blaine looked at him because he was facing Mercedes and not wanting to look at his crush whit another guy.

At 1am they decided that it was time go home. It was late and they had school tomorrow. They all said goodbyes to Quinn and went outside. Kurt turned around when he heard someone laughing. Blaine was watching Kurt, his face red whit embarrassment, and his friends were laughing at him. Kurt's and Blaine's eyes locked. Kurt broke eye contact, turned aroud , went inside his car and drove his friends to their homes.


End file.
